The Big Four Converge
by Constance-Sophia
Summary: Una carta destinada a aquellos niños que tienen once años y mucha magia en su interior. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería recibe a chicos de todas partes. Mérida, Hiccup, Jack y Rapunzel ya tienen la edad suficiente y las lechuzas tocan a sus puertas. Los mejores siete años de su vida comienzan en este instante. Aventuras, secretos, amistad y romance. SemiAU. Hijack y más.
1. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

CAP 01: COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

**Jack**

Los azules ojos de Jack leían una y otra vez el sobre con estilizada caligrafía que tenía en sus manos. Lo volteaba entre sus dedos y se detenía a observar el estampado de cera roja con el escudo de la escuela que lo llamaba. Volvió a leer la tinta verde:

"_Jack Frost_

_Taller de Santa, Polo Norte"_

La lechuza que se encontraba reposando en una silla emitió un chasquido, haciendo que todos la miraran. Era bonita, de color gris con pequeñas motas blancas, como copos de nieve. Sus dorados ojos miraban la carta, como incitándolo a abrir el sobre. Pero no era tan fácil. Siendo sincero, le asustaba que una carta llegara _al Taller de Santa _(un lugar supuestamente mítico) a nombre de Jack Frost (alguien supuestamente mítico). Al comienzo los guardianes habían sopesado la idea de que otro espíritu fuera el remitente, pero ningún espíritu utilizaba lechuzas así que…

Jack observó a Norte, sentado en sus rodillas. El ruso se encogió de hombros y le revolvió los cabellos de forma paternal. Desde que el joven espíritu se había vuelto parte de los guardianes, luego de la derrota de Pitch, la relación de Norte y Jack se había estrechado al punto de ser una relación de padre e hijo en toda regla, que había terminado de solidificarse hace un año, cuando el reloj de la vida de Jack, que estaba bajo la custodia de Padre Tiempo, había sufrido un accidente, liberando arena y transformando a Jack en un chico con cuerpo y mente de diez años.

Al principio todos habían entrado en casi una crisis nerviosa, buscando como pudieron las arenas para hacer que el joven espíritu volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo; pronto se dieron cuenta que no tenían éxito alguno y que, peor aún, comenzaban a descuidar sus deberes de guardianes y la fe de los niños podía verse comprometida. Por otro lado, a Jack no parecía molestarle el cambio. A su mente de diez años le agradaba la idea de tener la misma edad de Jamie y jugar con él. Por eso, luego de conversarlo, habían optado por seguir la solución dada por el Padre Tiempo: dejar que Jack creciera de manera natural.

De eso ya había pasado un año. Jack ya tenía once.

- Será mejor que lo abras, compañero – le dijo Bunnymund, infundiéndole ánimos, Tooth y Sandy le sonrieron, asintiendo y terminando de convencerlo.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

_Querido Señor Frost:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directora_

Hubo un silencio cuando Jack terminó de leer la carta en voz alta, mientras observaba la lista de útiles con avidez. Era una situación ciertamente extraña. Sin embargo; no tuvieron mucho tiempo para detenerse a analizarlo, porque en esos momentos se oyó la puerta del taller abrirse y luego de algunas revueltas, uno de los yetis que ahí vivían hizo acto de presencia, guiando a una figura encapuchada, con túnica oscura. Los guardianes adoptaron una posición defensiva pero se relajaron levemente cuando el hombre descubrió su rostro, dejando ver una expresión amable y sonriente.

- Buenas tardes, soy Neville Longbotton, profesor de herbología del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – se presentó, con cierta alegría, observándolos de uno en uno hasta que distinguió a Jack, observándolo con curiosidad – y tú debes ser Jack Frost. Un placer conocerlos a todos.

Y vaya que era un placer. Jamás en su vida había imaginado que conocería a seres como Santa Clauss, El Conejo de Pascua, El Hada de los Dientes o incluso Sandman. Más aún, que el mítico Jack Frost sería uno de sus estudiantes (no este año, pero bueno…). Debido a esta emoción, su rostro mostraba aún más jovialidad que de costumbre, observando todo con interés poco disimulado y agradeciendo por el chocolate caliente que le ofrecieron los duendes. Por otro lado, los cinco guardianes estaban, por no decir más, boquiabiertos. No sólo un humano había llegado así como así al _Taller de Santa_, sino que además era un adulto que parecía poder verlos con absoluta facilidad.

- Me enviaron de Hogwarts para ayudarte Jack – siguió hablando Neville – la respuesta comenzaba a tardar y temimos que le hubiera pasado algo a la lechuza… - los miró, curioso por eso.

- No, bueno…acaba de llegar – balbuceó Tooth, acercándose a él y revoloteando a su alrededor, ciertamente curiosa. Neville sonrió y el hada se hipnotizó con sus perfectos dientes, recordando en alguna parte de su cabeza, que los anteriores no habían sido tan perfectos, pero igualmente blancos.

- Oh, bueno, es normal, es bastante complicado llegar hasta aquí – se rió el mago – si el pergamino no nos diera mágicamente las direcciones jamás los habríamos encontrado – terminó su chocolate – tuvimos que leer dos veces para verificar que no nos equivocábamos. Como supondrás, eres un caso único, Jack – era obvio. Le sonrió y el niño correspondió – esa es la otra razón por la que me enviaron. Como tus tutores no pueden acompañarte por razones obvias, yo te ayudaré… - le tendió la mano.

- Un momento, aún no se ha dicho que _Frostbite _irá a esa rara escuela suya – intervino Conejo, aún desconfiado.

Neville parpadeó, confundido, y miró a Jack, como esperando a que dijera algo. El menor miró a los guardianes y luego el sobre, estuvo en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, pensativo. La idea de ir a Hogwarts era descabellada pero también era cierto que no tenía nada que perder. Incluso podía pedirle a Madre Naturaleza que se encargara de las nevadas necesarias durante su ausencia y podía volver a hacer su trabajo durante las vacaciones. Además, era un buen modo de usar esos años hasta volver a crecer a la edad que le correspondía. Estaba decidido.

- ¡Quiero ir! – exclamó emocionado, apretando con fuerza su cayado y sonriendo radiante. Neville sonrió en respuesta.

**Mérida**

La pelirroja chica se encontraba pescando en un lago cercano al pueblo junto a varios muchachos más. Apuntaba con su arco y, luego de los instantes que utilizaba para calcular lo necesario, soltaba la cuerda, consiguiendo su presa con un poco de dificultad pero de manera exitosa. Algunos niños menores le aplaudían, mientras otros chicos, más grandes, pescaban con lanzas y redes. Algunos, mayores de edad, incluso utilizaban hechizos de levitación para entretener a los más jóvenes. Mérida estaba concentrada. Había recibido su arco hace poco y estaba determinada a convertirse en la mejor arquera del pueblo.

En eso estaban cuando, a lo lejos, se sintió el galope de un caballo, justo antes de que la madre de Mérida apareciera montada en un hermoso corcel negro, provocando diversos susurros y haciendo que Mérida rodara los ojos.

- ¡La reina, la reina! – dijo, imitando a los chicos con voz chillona – ¡Por favor chicos, no hagan eso! – alegó, moviendo los brazos como si espantara moscas. Los chicos rieron y se alejaron para seguir con sus cosas.

- Mérida.

- ¿Qué ocurre madre?

La mujer la miró de forma severa por el tono arrastrado que la niña había utilizado pero, finalmente, su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, sacando de entre su túnica una carta que traía su nombre en tinta verde. Mérida la reconoció enseguida. Muchos muchachos de la isla ya la habían recibido, dado que en la aldea sólo vivían familias de magos. Ella era la única de ese año con edad de recibirla pero había estado tan ansiosa que nada podía convertir aquella carta en algo menos emocionante. De un rápido movimiento se la quitó a su madre de las manos, recibiendo una protesta que ignoró por completo, al tiempo que la abría y leía la pequeña nota.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

_Querida Señorita Dunbroch:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directora_

Apretó la carta entre sus brazos y se mordió el labio, mirando a su madre y tratado de aguantarse la emoción, pero no le duró demasiado, porque casi enseguida comenzó a saltar por doquier, gritando y celebrando, dejando que su gran melena pelirroja se llenara de pastos y diversas cosas que rozaba son sus corridas. Su madre suspiró, resignada por su carácter tan inapropiado para una señorita pero sonriendo internamente, de todos modos. Volvió a concentrarse cuando vio que su hija la miraba, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Entraré a Gryffindor – sentenció la chica. Su madre alzó una ceja.

- Tal vez sería más adecuado que fueras a Ravenclaw, una reina deber ser conocida por su inteligencia...

- Papá fue a Gryffindor…

- Tu padre es un Rey.

- ¡Pues da igual, yo entraré a Gryffindor! – volvió a insistir la chica, con fiereza. Eleonora suspiró.

- Supongo que cualquier casa está bien – terminó accediendo. Mérida sonrió, victoriosa y luego salió corriendo, hasta donde la esperaban los otros chicos, aún pescando. Iría a buscar a su fiel caballo Fangus y volvería al castillo. Estaba ansiosa porque su padre volviera a contarle todas aquellas historias que tenía de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

**Hiccup**

Las casas de Berk liberaban pequeñas volutas de humo pese a que ninguna de las chimeneas estaba encendida. El entorno no era mucho mejor. Los grandes hombres y mujeres que habitaban la pequeña isla montañesa estaban cubiertos de lo que parecía hollín y más de uno tenía quemaduras de diversos grados. Además, estaban, muy, muy cansados, aunque en sus rostros se notaba la resignación de la costumbre. En pocas horas tendrían que ponerse a reconstruir los daños de ese último ataque.

Berk era una pequeña aldea de magos que se encontraba en medio del océano y cuyo único acceso eran los transportadores, las apariciones y la red flú, ya que incluso llegar en escoba era demasiado peligroso, debido al clima y a los dragones que los rodeaban a kilómetros de distancia, que no dudaban en atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera. Los magos que ahí vivían ya estaban acostumbrados. Las especies que ahí vivían eran únicas en el mundo y al comienzo se había formado la aldea con la idea de estudiarlos, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta que, aparte de unos cuantos datos para poder protegerse de ellos, no había demasiado provecho que sacar. Sin embargo; las generaciones nacidas luego se habían acostumbrado a las condiciones y se habían quedado a vivir ahí.

Hiccup se paseó por las calles con un gran balde de agua que apenas se podía, para que los agotados magos pudieran beber y mojarse las heridas. Otros jóvenes como él se dedicaban a la misma tarea, pero apenas lo miraban, más preocupados de acarrear dos y hasta tres de esos baldes que a él tanto le complicaba mover. Además, eran más rápidos que él y, luego de algunos instantes, terminó con la mitad del balde lleno, dado que no era necesaria más agua. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería ir a dejarlo donde correspondía para que al menos no lo regañaran. Sin embargo; se detuvo, igual que todos los demás, cuando una parvada de casi diez lechuzas, que habían estado aparentemente escondidas, se acercó volando con gracia a cada uno de los chicos, entregándoles un sobre amarillento donde aparecían sus nombres y dirección, en tinta verde. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, reconociéndolo. Casi cae al suelo cuando su padre le palmeó la espalda, con apremio.

- ¿Has recibido una, verdad? ¿Te han aceptado?

- Papá, sólo te llega la carta si te han aceptado – le dijo, mirándolo confundido por lo ansioso que parecía, abriendo la carta y entregándosela para que la leyera.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

_Querido Señor Haddock III:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directora_

- No sabes cuánto me alegra – dijo, sonriente y totalmente orgulloso por su hijo – por un momento creí que… - se interrumpió.

- ¿Creíste qué?

- No, nada hijo, de verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

- Creíste que no me llegaría la carta… que sería un _squib_ ¿no es así? – por alguna razón, su voz tembló. Aquello había dolido – que no sea tan fuerte o rápido como los chicos de aquí no significa que no pueda ser un gran mago, papá…

- Lo sé Hiccup, yo sólo…

- Olvídalo. Ya entré, es lo importante… - Y dicho esto, se alejó a paso rápido hacia su casa. La emoción de haber entrado seguía latiendo fuerte en su pecho, pese a estar un poco opacada por el saber que su padre no confiaba ni siquiera en que lograría eso. Estoick lo miró alejarse y suspiró, arrepentido.

**Rapunzel**

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

_Querida Señorita Corona:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directora_

Tanto Rapunzel como sus padres leyeron la carta una y otra vez, sin entender del todo si aquello era real o era una simple broma de alguno de los súbditos. También desconfiaron. No era poco probable que se tratara de alguna artimaña para atraer a la joven y hacerse de su cabello, que llenaba la habitación, pese a haberlo dispuesto a modo de espiral por el suelo. La chica de grandes ojos verdes se limitó a acariciar a la lechuza, mientras el pequeño camaleón llamado Pascal la observaba con desconfianza y algo de miedo, aunque el ave parecía ignorarlo. Se habían sumido en tal silencio que el ruido del teléfono los hizo dar un respingo, asustando a la hermosa lechuza parda, que soltó un chillido. La reina se alejó a contestar y volvió escasos minutos después.

- Dijeron que alguien nos está esperando en la entrada del pueblo, dice que viene del mismo lugar que la carta, pero no ha querido decir más – dijo, con voz suave aunque preocupada.

- Deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que sabe – opinó Rapunzel, con una sonrisa. Pese a todo, la idea le emocionaba. La cuarta opción era la de que fuera cierto y aquello no podía dejarla tranquila. Si era verdad, quería saberlo.

Al final decidieron hacerlo así que, luego de arreglarse como indicaba el protocolo de la realeza y de arreglar el cabello de la chica en un elaborado moño para que no le arrastrara, se dirigieron en el carruaje hasta el puente que hacía de entrada a la península y deteniéndose a pocos metros de esta. Allí los esperaba una joven figura, sentada a la sombra en la garita de los guardias, observando todo con aire soñador, al tiempo que jugaba con las puntas de su claro y rizado cabello. Cuando los vio llegar, les sonrió y se les acercó, caminando como si estuviera flotando o bailando.

- Muy buenas tardes, tú debes ser Rapunzel – saludó, observando a la pequeña niña de diez años, que la observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes llena de curiosidad. No sólo por su extraña forma de actuar: con una rara túnica celeste, un collar de lo que parecían corchos y una extraña varilla detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Sí, yo soy! – dijo, extrañamente animada por aquella extravagancia, combinada con ese aire soñador que parecía hipnotizar un poco.

- Este es un bonito lugar…. – observó alrededor, distraída, hasta que pareció recordar algo - … soy Luna Lovegood, vengo de Hogwarts a contarles algunas cosas que sería bueno que supieran…aunque deberíamos ir a otro lugar… - agregó, mirando a los guardias, que los observaban a algunos metros y saludándolos con un gesto de mano, sonriente.

- Sí, por favor, vamos a palacio – aceptó el rey, de manera diplomática, ofreciéndole la mano para que subiera, para acto seguido ayudar a su hija y a su esposa.

El viaje fue callado hasta la mitad del camino, que Luna utilizó para observar a su alrededor, viendo el gran mar que parecía rodear la ciudad. Además, observó a las personas que caminaban por la calle realizando las compras de la mañana. Había algunos que traían ropas tradicionales, como las que utilizaban en esos momentos la familia real, mientras que otros vestían de manera más moderna e, incluso, tenían celulares o reproductores de música. Era una curiosa y pintoresca mezcla de modernidad y tradicionalidad, aunque la razón no la tenía clara. Volvió a mirar a la niña, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sonriendo ansiosa.

- Tienes un cabello muy bonito, Rapunzel – le dijo, sonriéndole con aire soñador.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- El cabello de Rapunzel es muy especial, señorita Lovegood… desde su nacimiento, decenas de personas han intentado apropiarse de él, tratando de cumplir sus ambiciones y buscando hacer daño a nuestra hija… Si usted de verdad viene de esa escuela que dice la carta, debemos informarle que no iré a ella – sentenció el padre, mirándola intensamente, para dejarle claro que estaba decidido.

- ¿Es por eso qué este reino está aislado de los otros, verdad? Aunque es muy bonito… - dijo, mirándolos de uno en uno – entiendo su preocupación señor Corona, pero esa desconfianza es la principal razón por la que me enviaron aquí, obviando el hecho de que, al ser muggles, necesitarían una guía en el mundo mágico. Soy Luna Lovegood, profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde todo gran mago se ha educado. Me han enviado a ayudar a Rapunzel en todo lo que necesite – dijo, con tranquilidad. Ya habían llegado al castillo pero ninguno se había movido de su asiento.

- Para empezar ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que esa escuela es real y no sólo una farsa para quedarse con nuestra pequeña? – la madre extendió sus brazos hacia la niña y ella se sentó a su lado. Luna pareció meditarlo un poco, pero luego sonrió animadamente y sacó la extraña varilla de su oreja.

- Puedo mostrarles – dijo, con alegría – Expecto patronum – luego de su susurro, una liebre plateada salió de su varita, revoloteando alrededor de los tres Corona, que observaban maravillados – ese es uno de los hechizos que podrías aprender estando con nosotros, además de muchos más – la liebre se desvaneció – respecto a tu bonito cabello, procuramos mantener a nuestros estudiantes de cualquier cosa, incluso por motivos personales, la cuidaremos como haga falta para que nada malo le ocurra – agregó, con tono un poco más maduro y serio, debido a que el asunto así lo ameritaba.

- ¿Van otros niños como yo?

Los tres adultos miraron a la niña, que se había mantenido en silencio durante la conversación. Luna le sonrió y asintió. La niña dio un pequeño brinco, emocionada.

- ¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero conocer a niños como yo y hacer amigos!– jactó, emocionada. Luna sonrió y, luego de unos instantes, sus padres sonrieron también.


	2. Callejón Diagon, expreso de Hogwarts

**GothorumDaemon: Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Sigue leyendo y ve diciendome que te parece, las opiniones siempre son bien recibidas! Muchas gracias!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Que bueno que te gustará! Sobre el reloj, son cosas que ya tengo contempladas, pero que se sabrán más adelante jejeje. Sigue leyendo y espero que te siga gustando! Muchas gracias!**

**Abel Lacie Kiryu: Me alegra que te gustara la historia! Es una buena idea lo de la amistad de Eugene y Ruffnutt! Había pensado en cierta amistad con Eugene, pero ya veremos como se va desarrollando, porque no se puede volver amigo de los vikingos aún, debido a que está relacionado con la historia de Hiccup. Sigue leyendo! Muchas gracias!**

CAP 02: CALLEJÓN DIAGON, EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Neville y Jack aparecieron en medio de la desierta calzada en medio de un fuerte _crack,_ el niño de cabellos blancos se sostuvo del brazo del mayor, tambaleante por la sensación de vértigo que solía venir como compañía para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a la aparición. No le había gustado, para nada, prefería mil veces volar con el viento, utilizar los portales de norte o, incluso, usar los túneles de conejo, pero la aparición no le había gustado nada. Mareaba demasiado.

Pese a todo, estaba emocionado. Según Neville (profesor Longbotton, como debería decirle), acababan de aparecer en la entrada del lugar donde podría comprar todos los implementos necesarios para poder empezar su formación como mago y eso, para el guardián de la diversión era algo que despertaba su curiosidad hasta niveles insospechados, poniéndolo ansioso por saber que vería al otro lado de la puerta de esa maltrecha posada llamada "El Caldero chorreante". Además, eso no era lo único que lo ponía contento, sino que no estaría solo en Hogwarts.

Cuando se había ido a despedir de Jamie, luego de ir a hablar con Madre Naturaleza para pedirle que se encargara de las nevadas, había descubierto que el hijo mayor de los Bennett también había recibido la carta de la maravillosa escuela, por lo que entrarían juntos y serían compañeros. Los dos chicos estaban rebosantes de júbilo al saber que podrían ser abiertamente amigos, sin que el de cabellos castaños pareciera un chico esquizofrénico cada vez que hablaba con el guardián en la calle. Y es que, según lo que le había explicado el profesor de herbología, la gran cantidad de magia y las mentes abiertas de aquellos que residían en el mundo mágico, harían visible a Jack para cualquier mago, pese a que seguiría siendo invisible para los muggles. ¡Era posible que incluso los señores Bennett pudieran verlo luego de un tiempo! Al final habían quedado de verse en el tren de camino a la escuela o, en caso de no encontrarse, en la escuela misma.

Luego de estabilizarse y notar que ningún muggle los observaba, Neville abrió la puerta de la taberna y dejó que Jack entrara primero, para luego entrar él. El niño observó todo con ojos curiosos. Había muchas personas de aspecto extravagantes, con túnicas, que bebían cosas extrañas en vasos recién lavados aunque de apariencia sucia. Incluso soltó un suave "wow" cuando el vaso de una bruja de cabellos grises se prendió fuego antes de que comenzara a bebérselo.

- Jack, por aquí – lo llamó Neville – Buenos días Hannah – agregó, en dirección a la posadera, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el fondo de la tienda, saliendo a un pequeño patio donde se guardaban los basureros. Jack arqueó una ceja, dudoso, pero el profesor le sonrió, sacando su varita y golpeando algunos de los ladrillos. Como por arte de magia (en realidad, por magia) la pared comenzó a separarse, dejando ver un portal – Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon

- I-increíble… - dijo, alucinado.

Jack, con sus trescientos años de vida, jamás había visto algo como eso. El lugar bullía de agitación y actividad, debido a la cantidad de magos que pululaban de una tienda a otra. Era obvio que muchos de ellos iban por la misma razón que él, debido a que los niños de su edad se movían entusiasmados por los diversos negocios, aunque finalmente todos aquellos con aparente edad escolar parecían dirigirse entusiasmados hacia el mismo sitio. Una tienda llena de colores y artilugios. A lo lejos pudo leer el nombre: Sortilegios Weasley. Cuando un gran fuego artificial explotó sobre la tienda, convirtiéndose en rosas brillantes que se desvanecían, Jack no pudo evitar elevarse por la emoción, dispuesto a volar hasta allá, pero la mano de Neville viajó con velocidad hasta su hombro y lo devolvió al suelo, con firmeza.

El chico peliblanco lo miró, casi apenado, notando que lo que estaba por hacer era imprudente, debido a que los magos no podían volar sin escobas, pero se distrajo cuando notó que Neville observaba con impresión hacia su capucha. Inmediatamente trató de ver también, dando algunas vueltas sobre si mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – un destello verde salió finalmente y dio algunas vueltas a su alrededor. El pequeño ser parecía mareado por todo el ajetreo - ¡Hadita! ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber, sorprendido, extendiendo sus manos para que la pequeña hada se posara en ellas. Neville alucinaba.

- ¿Qué…quién es?

- Es una de las hadas que ayuda a Tooth con la búsqueda de los dientes – explicó, mientras la pequeña criatura sonreía de manera inocente - ¡Te colaste en mi capucha! ¿Qué se supone que hago contigo ahora? – Hadita hizo soniditos, como pidiendo disculpas pero negándose a marcharse. El de cabellos blancos miró al profesor, con cierta súplica que puso al adulto nervioso – No puedo volver a dejarla ahora ¿Verdad? ¿Puedo…puedo llevarla a Hogwarts conmigo?

- Bueno… podrías…pero nadie debe saber que ayuda al Hada de los dientes, debes inventar una historia para que no halla preguntas.

- De acuerdo…

- Escóndela por ahora y vamos a comprar los útiles de la lista.

Asintiendo, Jack metió a Hadita en su capucha nuevamente, para que quedara fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos. A medida que avanzaban por el suelo adoquinado del Callejón Diagon, el niño pudo distinguir diversas tiendas, con todo lo inimaginable. Desde túnicas y libros, hasta animales extraños y extravagantes ingredientes para pociones. El Guardián de la Diversión sacó la carta del bolsillo de su azulado polerón y la leyó, en orden, antes de mirar alrededor varias veces.

- Aquí dice que necesito túnicas, libros, una varita, un caldero de peltre, un telescopio y una balanza de latón…- leyó, mirando al adulto - ¡Ah! Y que puedo tener una mascota, pero creo que eso lo tengo cubierto – dijo, señalando elocuentemente a Baby tooth en su capucha.

- Bien, entonces vamos primero por los libros, luego por los implementos y finalmente iremos por las túnicas y la varita…además necesitarás algo de ropa muggle – agregó Neville, sonriendo cuando el menor de apariencia se miró la tenida, como preguntándose qué tenía de malo – Vamos.

Las compras fueron bastante complicadas. Por una vez en su vida, Jack pudo sentir lo que era ser visto por todos y todas, sin distinción, aunque, al mismo tiempo, no tenía verdadera atención sobre él, más allá de alguna mirada indiscreta que quedaba prendada de su cabello blanco o del gran cayado que traía y que no soltaba por nada en el mundo. Al momento de tener que pasar por la masa de estudiantes que trataban de comprar los libros estuvo tentado a elevarse y así llegar al mostrador, pero afortunadamente un dependiente de la tienda había reconocido que era de primer año y había decidido ayudarlo a armar su lista en un acto de piedad. Veinte minutos después, él y Neville salían con la pila de libros requeridos en la lista, situándose a un lado para ver si, efectivamente, estaban todos. Neville los leía y Jack los tickeaba con una pluma que el herbólogo traía convenientemente en el bolsillo.

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección', Quentim Trimble_

- Así que están todos – dejó salir el profesor, con un leve resoplido, antes de abrir un pequeño bolso y meterlos todos ahí dentro, para sorpresa de Jack. Al ver su cara de incredulidad, se explicó – tiene un hechizo expansor. Por dentro es mucho más grande de lo que se ve por fuera.

- Se parece al saco de Norte – dijo, sonriente, volviendo a ver la lista – ahora faltan los implementos: caldero, balanza…etc etc…

Esas cosas fueron más fáciles de comprar, debido a que los estudiantes estaban más preocupados comprando sus túnicas y sus libros, además de que sólo eran requeridas a los alumnos de primer año que, en comparación con el tumulto de Flourish y Blotts, la librería, eran un grupo bastante menor. Por ello, sólo quince minutos después, el caldero, los frascos que cristal, la balanza y el telescopio, además de un pequeño conjunto de plumas, tinteros y pergaminos, se encontraban dentro del pequeño bolso de Neville.

- Ahora vamos a ver a Madame Malkin, las mejores túnicas del Callejón Diagon – dijo Neville, sonriente, acomodándose la pequeña bolsita de cuero donde tenía el dinero destinado a Jack, en el cinturón. El menor lo siguió.

En la tienda no había casi nadie, debido a que ya casi todos habían pasado por ahí, según las propias palabras de la mujer, que los recibió con efusividad cuando entraron a la tienda, antes de dirigirse a buscar las túnicas negras que creyó de la talla de Jack. No pasó demasiado cuando una chica de alborotados cabellos rojos salió de detrás de una sección de ropa muggle, hace poco implementada por Madame. Se veía realmente enfadada e incluso sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, mientras otra mujer, de aspecto severo, fruncía el ceño en su dirección. Jack las miró apoyándose en su cayado, entretenido por la discusión.

- ¡No entiendo que tiene de malo, mamá!

- Mérida, esas ropas no son apropiadas para una princesa, por otro lado, estas son femeninas y cumplen con tu estatus – alegó la mujer, levantando un poco las faldas que tenía en la mano, sujetas por ganchos.

- ¡Pero yo quiero usar estos!

Sólo en ese momento Jack pudo notar que Mérida también traía ropa en las manos: pantalones cortos de mezclillas, como los que usaban las chicas en Burguess, en las estaciones calurosas. También tenía pantalones largos, de diversos tonos de azul, como los vaqueros que las mismas niñas utilizaban cuando las temperaturas empezaban a bajar y el comenzaba las nevadas sobre el pequeño pueblo. No entendió del todo cuál era el problema. Las niñas que usaban pantalones se veían bien y parecían muy cómodas. Aunque las niñas que usaban faldas también se veían contentas con ellas… Bueno, jamás entendería a las mujeres…

- Jack, ven a probarte las túnicas para que Madame Malkin pueda ajustarlas – lo llamó Neville, distrayéndolo, y él obedeció, sin que Mérida sospechara siquiera que había oído parte de la conversación.

Después de casi tres cuartos de hora y varios pinchazos que lo hicieron quejarse, Jack salía con sus túnicas, sus sombreros, sus guantes, la túnica de invierno y varias tenidas de ropa muggle, que se conformaban principalmente por varios polerones del mismo estilo que el que ya traía, aunque de diversos colores; vaqueros masculinos de diversas tonalidades de azul, desde el casi blanco hasta el casi negro y varias camisetas, tanto de manga larga como de manga corta. Sin embargo; no había sido eso lo que más habían tardado en elegir, sino que Neville le había dicho que, dado que tenía que parecer un estudiante normal, también debía usar lo que los estudiantes normales usaban para los pies: zapatos. Le había costado encontrar algunos que le gustaran, ya que ponerse calcetines y luego los zapatos le resultaba totalmente incómodo, por lo que se había negado varias veces, aunque al final había tenido que resignarse y terminar aceptando. Así que ahora, aparte de los zapatos negros que debían ir junto las camisas blancas, la corbata y los pantalones que correspondían al uniforme y que iban bajo las túnicas negras, también llevaba un par de zapatillas que, pese a todo, eran bastante cómodas, aunque no le generaban simpatía.

Ahora debían ir a Olivander, la única tienda de varitas que había en el callejón (y la mejor, según Neville le decía). No entendía realmente para qué necesitaba una varita, cuando tenía su cayado, que le permitía desempeñarse perfectamente como Guardián de la Diversión y cómo espíritu del invierno, pero Neville le explicó que era necesaria para que pudiera hacer más magia que sólo nieve. Según él, existían tantos tipos de magia que su cayado, que era simplemente para la magia de la que él estaba constituido, terminaría siendo insuficiente. Con ello, terminó convenciéndolo y Jack no preguntó nada más, hasta que entraron a la tienda.

El pequeño lugar estaba bastante oscuro, como si las luces que entraban por los grandes ventanales no fueran suficientes para alumbrar el pequeño habitáculo. Las estanterías estaban atiborradas de pequeñas cajitas rectangulares, numeradas bajo un desconocido criterio. Aquellas cajas le llamaron tanto la atención que tuvo que mirar dos veces para distinguir al casi inexistente hombre que se hallaba sentado tras el mostrador. El señor Olivander estaba concentrado en lo que parecía la búsqueda de una varita, pero alzó la vista cuando ellos entraron, haciendo sonar la campanilla. A un lado del mostrador, dos chicas rubias, una mayor que la otra, esperaban pacientemente. La más grande tenía expresión soñadora en el rostro y sus ojos de un celeste muy claro se entretenían observando alrededor, aunque se posaron en ellos cuando entraron. La otra era una niña de diez años, rubia también, aunque de un rubio más oscuro que la mujer. Tenía el cabello atado en un elaborado moño y sus ojos verdes miraban a Jack con curiosidad, seguramente debido a su cabello.

- Ah, Luna, no esperaba verte hoy – saludó Neville, sonriente, acercándose a las rubias para saludarlas – Tú debes ser Rapunzel, un placer. Yo soy Neville Longbotton, profesor de herbología en Hogwarts – saludó a la niña, que correspondió con una sonrisa y un "mucho gusto" – y él es Jack, Jack Frost, también entrará a Hogwarts este año – ahora miró al niño – ella es Rapunzel corona, alumna de primero igual que tú. Y ella es Luna Lovegood, enseña Cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó y saludó, sonriente, sin molestarse en que su apellido quedara al descubierto. Muchísimas personas no conocían el mito de Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, así que no había problemas y, para aquellos que si lo conocieran, tenían la perfecta excusa de unos padres demasiado fanáticos de los mitos infantiles. Olivander los interrumpió cuando se acercó a ellos, con una varita en la mano. Había varias más sobre el mostrador, así que no parecía ser la primera que Rapunzel tomaba. Al tomarla, nada pasó y cuando el anciano le indicó que la agitara, una pequeña lluvia de chispas rojas salió de ella, haciendo sonreír a los tres mayores pero dejando confundidos a los dos niños.

- Esa es la varita – sentenció Olivander, haciendo que Rapunzel la sostuviera contra su pecho, radiante de alegría – Madera de aliso, veinte centímetros, rígida y núcleo… de pelo de unicornio. Cuide su varita, señorita Corona*– dijo con solemnidad y la chica asintió, tratando de ser solemne también, aunque Jack notó que estaba apunto de saltar a abrazar al anciano.

- Jack necesita una también, señor Olivander, si tiene tiempo – interrumpió Neville con cortesía.

- Sí, por supuesto – el hombre observó a Jack durante algunos minutos y luego se perdió por las largas estanterías. Jack volvió a centrarse en Rapunzel, que miraba su varita con admiración.

- Por cierto, tienes el cabello bastante largo – dijo, directamente, haciendo que la niña lo mirara, un poco tensa, pero que se relajara al ver su sonrisa de perfectos dientes - ¿es eso normal en el lugar del que vienes? – se le acercó, observando curioso.

- Podría decirse que es normal en mí – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, pero siguiéndolo con la mirada – tu cabello tampoco es normal, demasiado blanco ¿es eso natural?

- Podría decirse que es natural en mí.

Ante la respuesta remedada, ambos se quedaron mirando, sonriendo de manera divertida, antes de reír levemente, sintiendo una repentina simpatía por el otro. Habrían seguido charlando de no ser porque el anciano salió de las inmensidades de su tienda y dejó tres pequeñas cajitas rectangulares en el mesón. Abrió la primera y le tendió la varita a Jack, que la recibió con cara de no saber qué hacer.

- Agítela, señor Frost

Y así lo hizo, aunque casi enseguida tuvo que agacharse cuando una estantería frente a él se derrumbó de manera estruendosa, disparando cajitas por todos lados y sobresaltándolos a todos menos al anciano, que se limitó a observar con interés. Recibió la varita de las manos temblorosas del muchacho y luego le entregó la siguiente. Con las otras dos los resultados fueron casi idénticos, aunque con la última salió una llamarada que quedó suspendida a pocos metros del suelo y que Neville se tuvo que apresurar a apagar. Con gesto pensativo, el señor Olivander volvió a perderse en la tienda y volvió solo segundos después con otra varita, que sacó y ofreció a Jack. El muchacho la tomó, desconfiado y la agitó, pero de ella salieron chispas rojas, iguales a las que habían salido de la varita de Rapunzel. Jack sonrió.

- Madera de manzano, veinticinco centímetros, semielástica. Núcleo de pluma de fénix. Esa es su varita, joven Frost- el muchacho sonrió abiertamente, observándola, sin notar la mirada brillante que le dedicaba Olivander.**

No tardaron demasiado en salir de la tienda, encandilándose un poco por la luz del exterior. Afuera había la misma actividad que antes de entrar a la tienda y Jack no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo estuvieron adentro. A él le había parecido bastante, pero al parecer no había sido demasiado. Neville y él ya habían terminado sus compras e increíblemente Jack estaba agotado. Su cuerpo de niño se agotaba más rápido que su cuerpo de dieciséis años, incluso siendo un espíritu, además, comenzaba a haber calor, así que lo mejor sería irse a la habitación que había reservado el mayor en el Caldero chorreante y descansar hasta el día siguiente, día en que le tocaría tomar el tren de camino a su nueva escuela. Por su parte, a Rapunzel y Luna aún le quedaban algunas cosas por comprar, así que tendrían que separarse.

- Nos vemos en el tren, Punzie – se despidió el mayor, antes de correr hacia Neville, que ya se había adelantado. La muchacha lo miró, confundida y sorprendida por el apodo, antes de asentir contenta y despedirse.

Hiccup resbaló algunos metros luego de salir de la chimenea, poniéndose de pie casi enseguida y sacudiéndose las cenizas con expresión de hastío. Al día siguiente debía partir a Hogwarts y tenía que comprar los útiles que la lista indicaba. Había pedido a su padre ir con él, pero una oleada de dragones había estado atacando la aldea y, pese a que para esas alturas no parecían querer volver, el enorme hombre había preferido quedarse, para prevenir. Así que ahí estaba, en medio de la zona de apariciones por red flú que tenía incorporado el Callejón Diagon, a un costado de Gringotts, donde tenía que dirigirse para poder sacar el dinero necesario. No tardó demasiado en eso, aunque no podía negar que la forma en la que los duendes lo miraban mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa de atención no podía ponerlo más incómodo. Su familia no tenía demasiado dinero, pero si el suficiente para lo necesario y para incluso darse algunos lujos así que, al salir a comprar, llevaba una buena cantidad de monedas en un saquito.

Lo primero que compró fueron las túnicas y la ropa que necesitaría para la escuela, siendo lo único innecesario de comprar, los guantes de dragón, que pudo llevarse desde su pueblo, Berk, debido a que eran los principales proveedores del mundo mágico, gracias a los dragones que los atacaban constantemente y que, al morir, les dejaban la materia prima de manera más o menos gratuita. Dejó la varita para el final y, luego de estar un buen rato observando la tienda de animales, decidió no comprarse ninguna. El único animal que llamaba su atención eran las lechuzas y si se compraba una seguramente terminaría achicharrada o devorada por los dragones en cuanto llegar a Berk. Comprarse una solo para verla morir a eso de un año le resultaba un poco egoísta, el pobre animal no se lo merecía.

Su visita a Olivander fue tortuosa. Las varitas se le resistían totalmente y había llegado a probar más de una docena, dejando tal desastre en el lugar que, luego de lograr encontrar la suya, se dedicó a ayudar al anciano a ordenar el desastre que había causado. Tardaron bastante pero, ahora que estaba fuera del establecimiento, podía dedicarse a observar con atención y felicidad la varita que reposaba en su mano. Madera de castaño, veintisiete centímetros, flexible con núcleo de pelo de unicornio***

- Serás una buena compañera – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, no esperaba que le respondiera por lo que se sorprendió cuando la sintió temblar imperceptiblemente en su mano. Sonrió

Mérida caminaba algunos pasos más atrás de su madre, que cargaba el caldero con los libros y algunos otros implementos dentro, mientras la niña pelirroja se dedicaba a llevar una bolsa con plumas, tinteros y pergaminos colgada a la altura del hombro, sin despegar su vista fascinada de la varita. Había esperado tanto para poder tener una propia que no lograba creer que al fin la tuviera entre sus brazos. Era blanca, debido a su madera y le encantada.

- Madera de álamo, veintidós centímetros, medianamente flexible. Núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón – se repitió con fascinación.

Lo único que logró distraerla fue el pasar frente a la tienda de accesorios para Quidditch, que consiguió que se pegara a la vitrina, observando la Estrella de plata. La última escoba que había salido en la temporada, siendo la única que era capaz de remplazar a la Saeta de fuego, que seguía siendo usada como una de las más actualizadas. Amaba el Quidditch y amaba volar. Estaba decidida a pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, costara lo que costara. Sólo se despegó de la vitrina cuando la mano de su madre la cogió por la muñeca, para que siguiera avanzando.

- Vamos Mérida, debemos comprarte una lechuza y ya podremos marcharnos – dijo, seriamente. Mérida bufó.

La estación King Cross estaba repleta de muggles que iban de un lado al otro, verificando sus pasajes y sus maletas. Jack observaba en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar el andén 9 3 3/4 que era en el que debía tomar el tren que lo llevaría a la escuela de magia. Sin embargo; no tenía rastro del andén y cuando se había acercado a una pareja que ahí había, estos se habían molestado y le habían dicho que estaba demasiado grande como para hacer bromas de ese tipo, por lo que el menor había optado por disculparse y alejarse. Bastante tardó en descubrir como se entrada al andén, pero cuando vio a un grupo de personas vestidas de manera bastante extravagante atravesar la pared de ladrillos que dividían el andén 9 y 10 entendió súbitamente lo que tenía que hacer. Baby tooth emitió un sonidito lastimero dentro de su capucha, habiendo entendido también.

En realidad la idea de lanzarse contra un muro de concreto no me apasionaba demasiado. Pese a ser un guardián, de todos modos sería un feo golpe si no funcionaba. Por ello, cuando comenzó a correr con su carrito hacia donde le correspondía, cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto que, en lugar de llegar, se vio remplazado por una sensación de frío muy diferente a la que él solía generar. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente no pudo evitar un sonido de impresión y admiración. Un reluciente tren esperaba a ser abordado y el andén estaba muchísimo más concurrido que el anterior, con padres e hijos que se despedían y que encaramaban sus equipajes en los distintos compartimientos. No se verían hasta las vacaciones de navidad, así que se abrazaban con fuerza y les daban los últimos consejos a los niños y adolescentes, que parecían saberse la perorata de memoria.

Él no tenía a nadie que lo detuviera en el andén, debido a que incluso se había separado de Neville antes de llegar a la estación, pero de todos modos la recorrió con tranquilidad, esperando ver alguna cara conocida. La de Jaime, tal vez o incluso la de Rapunzel, por ello, cuando reconoció a lo lejos una enorme cabellera rubia, atada en un elaborado moño, no pudo evitar sonreír y apresurarse hacia ella, arrastrando su carrito detrás de él. Estaba con dos adultos, que le acomodaban las cosas y le hablaban con preocupación, pero apenas reparó en ellos.

- ¡Hey, Punzie! – tanto la niña como sus padres se giraron a verlo.

- ¡Ah, Jack! ¡creí que no nos veríamos! – dijo ella, emocionada - ¡papá, mamá, él es Jack Frost, lo conocí cuando fui a buscar mi varita con la profesora Luna!

- ¿Eres de primer año también, Jack?

- Así es señor, seré compañero de su hija – dijo, alegremente, sonriendo con esa sonrisa perfecta que derretía a la hadita en su capucha. Un pitido los sobresaltó.

- Bueno, será mejor que suban. Querido, ayuda a Rapunzel con su baúl – dijo la mujer, con voz suave, que hizo que Jack la mirara, sonriendo inconscientemente. Se parecía a la forma de hablar de Tooth. Supuso que todas las madres hablaban igual.

- ¡Sí, vamos Jack, encontremos un compartimiento! – y la chica desapareció tras su padre, luego de haberse despedido cariñosamente de su madre, que le devolvió los mimos. Jack también se despidió y se encaminó dentro con su propio baúl. Arriba de la escalerilla del tren, observó nuevamente la plataforma, para ver si veía a Jamie, pero no había rastros de él,

Los pasillos del tren estaban repleto de estudiantes que tenían que pegarse a las puertas de los compartimientos para dejar pasar a aquellos que iban con baúles, como Jack o el padre de la chica rubia que iba más adelante, buscando uno vacío. Ya casi había llegado al vagón siguiente cuando finalmente Rapunzel encontró un compartimiento desocupado, en el que se metieron con velocidad. El padre de la chica los ayudó a acomodar los baúles y, luego de despedirse de ambos, se marchó. Se hizo un silencio mientras ambos se sentaban y sonreían, que se rompió cuando Baby tooth, cansada de estar en la capucha de Jack, salió a revolotear a su alrededor, sin que el muchacho pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Ah, que bonita! – se emocionó Rapunzel casi de inmediato - ¿es tu mascota?

- Podría decirse que sí…

- Creí que sólo podían traerse lechuzas, gatos o sapos.

- Oh, ¿de verdad? – el de cabellos blancos fingió no saberlo – me la encontré en el Callejón Diagon y no se separó de mi, espero no meterme en problemas – y le dedicó una elocuente mirada.

- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco tengo uno de los animales permitidos – y, metiendo la mano al pequeño bolsito que tenía colgado en el brazo, sacó un pequeño camaleón.

- Se llama Pascal.

- ¡Genial! Ella se llama Baby tooth, ¿y de verdad se camu…?

Se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando tras ella a una muchacha de desgreñados cabellos rojos y ojos azules como el agua. Jack la reconoció enseguida. Era la chica que había estado discutiendo con su madre en la tienda de Madame Malkin, inconscientemente sonrió de lado y la muchacha lo miró, desconfiada.

- Disculpen, estaba buscando compartimiento, pero están todos llenos.

- Puedes sentarse con nosotros si quieres – ofreció Rapunzel, sonriendo radiante.

- ¿De verdad no hay problema?

- No, adelante. Soy Jack Frost y ella es Rapunzel Corona– esta vez fue el turno de Jack, que se puso de pie y tomó su baúl para, con un poco de esfuerzo, acomodarlo en la rejilla. Mérida entró con su hermosa lechuza parda y se sentó

- Mérida – fue su respuesta antes de que su atención fuera atraída inmediatamente por la pequeña hada, que revoloteaba alrededor de Jack. - ¿Eso es un hada? Pero ¿de dónde la has sacado? – inquirió, incrédula.

- La encontré en el Callejón Diagon, por favor, mantén el secreto – pidió el chico, tomando a Baby tooh y volviendo a sentarse.

- S-sí, no te preocupes…

Se hizo un silencio, en el que los tres muchachos se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Y…¿de dónde son? – preguntó Rapunzel con timidez, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- Yo soy de Burguess, una ciudad pequeña donde siempre está nevando – dijo Jack, sonriente, saltándose la parte donde se explicaba que él era el principal causante de las nevadas en ese lugar.

- Pues yo soy de una pequeña isla de magos, al norte de Escocia – dijo Mérida, con cierto tono de indiferencia. No era gran cosa para ella - ¿De dónde eres tú?

- Soy de una pequeña península de europa, un reino llamado Corona, aislado de los demás países.

- ¿Un reino con tu apellido?

- Sí, bueno… - Rapunzel se sentía incómoda y un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, que Jack aprovechó para mirar por la ventana. El tren había partido hace varios minutos y ahora estaba atravesando campos tan verdes que se parecían a la madriguera de conejo. Sonrió antes de que la voz de Punzie lo distrajera de nuevo– Por cierto ¿ya saben hacer algún hechizo?

- Pues…no, ninguno – dijo el espíritu, abochornado. Miró a Mérida y ella negó, con cierto orgullo.

- Yo aprendí uno, miren - era increíble la cantidad de energía que tenía la rubia, la cual pronunció una palabra extraña, antes de que de su varita comenzaran a salir flores de diversos colores, que cayeron al suelo una tras otra. Sus compañeros aplaudieron.

- Podrías usar esas flores en tu cabello en lugar de usar esos moños tan aburridos – soltó Jack, luego de unos instantes, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

- No sé hacerme peinados, este me lo hizo mi mamá…

- Yo puedo hacerte un peinado, si quieres – dijo Mérida, mirándola con interés.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, claro.

- Genial, entonces, Mery, embellécela – dijo Jack, con diversión, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la pelirroja, que decidió ignorar el apodo.

Cuando la de ojos verdes soltó sus cabellos los otros dos soltaron una exclamación, sorprendidos por el verdadero y descomunal largo de este, que se había disimulado bastante con el moño. Jack había comenzado a jugar con él, pero la pelirroja y la rubia lo habían regañado y había terminado sentándose, para no molestarlas más. La verdad es que Mérida parecía tener bastante talento con los peinados, pese a que su cabello pareciera haberle ganado la batalla. Eso se notaba en la maestría que tenía para trenzar el cabello de Rapunzel y ponerle las flores, que eran de bonitos tonos rosados.

En eso estaban cuando el compartimiento volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como los árboles, cuyo rostro salpicado de pecas mostraba cierto tedio. Los miró de uno en uno y, de pronto, pareció avergonzarse por haber entrado así, provocando que los muchachos lo miraran atentamente, deteniendo sus actividades. Hiccup llevaba bastante rato tratando de encontrar compartimiento. Había estado evitando sentarse con sus compañeros de Berk, pero luego de casi una hora de soportar sus comentarios y sus formas de hablar que no le agradaban para nada, había terminado marchándose para buscar otro lugar. Sin embargo; los compartimientos estaban repletos y ese era el único que había creído vacío, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que no era así. Pensó en marcharse, pero a este paso se quedaría de pie todo el viaje, así que…

- ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes? – preguntó, inseguro. Las chicas se miraron pero Jack se adelantó

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pasa, al fin no seré el único chico – dijo el de ojos azules, sonriente y poniéndose de pie para dejarlo pasar.

Por alguna razón, Hiccup se embobó observando al chico, notando el blanco de su cabello y el particular color de sus ojos, que se parecía al azul de las aguas profundas, como el océano que rodeaba Berk. Además, esa sonrisa no era natural ¿verdad? Era demasiado…blanca…y perfecta… Salió de su ensoñación cuando notó que lo había estado mirando demasiado y, luchado contra un sonrojo, decidió entrar y girarse a cerrar la puerta, aprovechando que no lo veía para soltar un suspiro casi inexistente. Luego se volvió y, acomodando su baúl con ayuda de Jack, se sentó junto a este, observando a las chicas que estaban concentradas en el cabello de Rapunzel.

- Soy Hiccup

- Soy Jack

_Significado varita de Rapunzel: _

_- Pelo de Unicornio: El pelo de unicornio produce generalmente la magia más consistente y está sujeto a un menor nivel de fluctuaciones y bloqueos. Las varitas con centros de unicornio son las más difíciles de utilizar para las Artes Oscuras. Son las más fieles de todas las varitas, y normalmente permanecen unidas a su primer dueño con una relación difícil de romper, independientemente de si es una bruja o un mago consumado. Las desventajas del pelo de unicornio son que no produce las varitas más poderosas, aunque se puede compensar con la madera de la varita, y que tienden a la melancolía si no son usadas correctamente y el pelo puede "morir" y necesita ser reemplazado._

_- Aliso: La madera de aliso es inflexible, sin embargo, su dueño ideal no es cabezota u obstinado, sino que a menudo le gusta ayudar, es considerado y una persona de lo más agradable. Mientras que la mayoría de las varitas buscan similitudes en el carácter de aquellos a los que servirán con más aptitud, el aliso es inusual puesto que parece desear una naturaleza que es, si no totalmente opuesta a la suya, sí ciertamente bastante diferente. Cuando una varita de aliso encuentra a su dueño se convierte en una ayudante magnífica y leal. De todos los tipos de varita, el aliso funciona mejor con encantamientos no verbales, de ahí le viene su reputación de ser la varita más adecuada para los magos y las brujas más avanzados._

_Significado varita de Jack_

_- Pluma de Fénix: Este es el tipo de centro más raro. Las plumas de fénix pueden producir una amplia gama de efectos mágicos, aunque pueden tomarse más tiempo que las varitas de unicornio o de dragón para mostrarlo. Son las que tienen una mayor iniciativa, a veces actúan independientemente, una cualidad que a muchos magos y brujas no les gusta nada. Las varitas de pluma de fénix son siempre las más quisquillosas a la hora de escoger un dueño, puesto que la criatura de la que han salido es una de las más independientes y distantes del mundo. Estas varitas son las más difíciles de dominar y personalizar, y su fidelidad es difícil de conseguir._

_- Manzano: Las varitas de manzano no se fabrican en grandes cantidades. Son poderosas y le van mejor a un dueño con grandes metas e ideales, y esta madera no funciona bien con Magia Oscura. Se dice que el poseedor de una varita mágica será una persona querida y de larga vida, y a menudo he notado que los clientes de gran encanto personal son los que encuentran su varita ideal en una de madera de manzano. A menudo los poseedores de una varita de manzano tienen la inusual habilidad de conversar con otros seres mágicos en sus lenguas nativas, como el celebrado autor de Gente del Agua: Una Completa Guía de su Lengua y Costumbres, Dylan Marwood._

_Significado varita de Hiccup:_

_- Pelo de unicornio: (leer Rapunzel)_

_- Castaño: Esta madera es muy curiosa y con muchas facetas, también varía mucho en su carácter dependiendo de su centro y también toma mucho de la personalidad del que la posee. A la varita de castaño le atraen las brujas y los magos con habilidades especiales para domesticar bestias mágicas, los que poseen grandes dones en Herbología y los voladores naturales. Sin embargo, cuando se le pone un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, puede que el mejor dueño para esta varita sea alguien al que le gusta mucho el lujo y las posesiones materiales, y que no sea muy escrupuloso acerca de los medios para obtenerlas. En cambio, tres directores sucesivos de Wizengamot han poseído varitas de castaño y unicornio, ya que esta combinación siente predilección por aquellos a los que les preocupa la justicia._

_Significado varita Mérida_

_- Fibra de corazón de dragón: En general la fibra de corazón de dragón produce las varitas más poderosas, y con ellas se pueden realizar los encantamientos más llamativos. Las varitas de dragón tienden a aprender más rápido que otros tipos. Sin embargo, pueden cambiar de chaqueta si se le quitan a su dueño original, siempre establecen una fuerte relación con el que las posee en ese momento. La varita de dragón es la más fácil de usar para las Artes Oscuras, aunque, no se inclinará hacia ellas por ella misma. También, de las tres, es la que tiene más tendencia a producir accidentes, debido a su temperamento._

_- Álamo:__La madera de álamo de suficiente calidad para hacer varitas es blanca y de grano fino, y muy apreciada por todos los fabricantes de varitas por su elegante estilo parecido al marfil y su excelente trabajo con los encantos. El verdadero dueño de una varita de álamo es a menudo un duelista consagrado o lo será, puesto que la varita de álamo funciona particularmente bien con la magia marcial. Un infame club de duelistas secreto del siglo XVIII llamado Las Lanzas de Plata, era conocido por admitir solo a aquellos que poseían varitas de álamo. Los poseedores de varitas de álamo son decididos y determinados, y seguramente les atraen las nuevas aventuras y los nuevos órdenes, es una varita para los revolucionarios._


	3. Sombrero seleccionador

**Abel Lacie Kiryu: De verdad me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que sigas leyendo! Sobre lo de los vikingos, sí, necesito respetar eso, aunque ya he comenzado a arreglarlo. Cuando lo leas dime que te pareció como puse a los gemelos con Jack y todo eso C: tu opinión me importa. Respecto a las casas, ¡Tenemos ideas muy similares! Lee y sabrás a que me refiero C: Por cierto, comencé a leer tu Multicrossover, ¡Me ha encantado! Espero que sigas escribiendo. Ya me pasaré a dejarte un review :DD**

**Nico051, Fenrir Hiddlesto, Audrey: me alegra que les gustara mi fic! Espero que sigan leyendo y poder recibir más opiniones de ustedes, de esa forma puedo mejorar y tomar en cuanta sus opiniones, como lo hago con Abel Lacie Kiryu. Espero que les guste este capítulo!**

CAP 03: EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR

Luego de que las primeras presentaciones fueron hechas y el cabello de Rapunzel fuera trenzado por los dedos expertos de Mérida, la conversación fluyó de manera fácil, centrándose principalmente en explicarles a Jack y Rapunzel todo lo que no sabían del mundo mágico y de Hogwarts, como la división de las casas y aquellos mitos que había entorno a la segunda guerra mágica, que había ocurrido hace casi siete años, donde el "Niño que vivió" había derrotado al mago tenebroso más grande del mundo: Lord Voldemort.

Decir que los dos hijos de muggles (como había decidido clasificarse Jack para ahorrarse explicaciones) estaban sorprendidos era quedarse totalmente corto. Estaban alucinados y, luego de la narración dramática hecha por la chica pelirroja, Rapunzel incluso había decidido leerse "Historia de la Magia", que Hiccup le había ofrecido. No es que fuera un gran sacrificio. A la chica le encantaba leer.

La conversación sólo se detuvo cuando un chico de cursos superiores, que se presentó como uno de los prefectos, se pasó por el vagón para informar que ya se estaban acercando a Hogwarts y que deberían ponerse los uniformes, razón por la que ambos muchachos de primero tuvieron que salir del compartimiento, para esperar a que las dos chicas se vistieran, momento que aprovecharon para que Hiccup le mostrara los dulces del carrito y compraran algunos, disfrutando la espera. Luego de la tercera rana de chocolate que se había comido el peliblanco, donde habían aparecido Albus Dumbledore (que tenía tantas conmemoraciones que le había causado mareos), Molly Weasley (bruja canonizada por haber derrotado a la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso) y Harry Potter (el "salvador del mundo mágico" y "El niño que vivió"), los muchachos pudieron finalmente entrar a cambiarse y fue el turno de las muchachas de atiborrarse con los dulces que habían comprado los otros dos.

Terminaban de vestirse cuando, finalmente, pudieron ver la oscura silueta del castillo por la ventana del tren, haciendo que se mandaran sonrisas nerviosas y entusiasmadas, a las que se unieron las muchachas, una vez volvieron a entrar. Entre los cuatro, sacaron los baúles de la rejilla y, cuando el tren se detuvo, se dirigieron a la salida, con algo de torpeza. Casi todos los estudiantes habían bajado ya del tren y los de cursos superiores comenzaron a dirigirse a diversos carruajes que, para sorpresa de los de primero, eran tirados por… nada. Parecían moverse por cuenta propia. De todos modos, no pudieron pensar demasiado en eso, porque una potente y grave voz se dedicaba a pegar bramidos por sobre la multitud, distrayéndolos.

- ¡Los de primero! ¡Los de primero por aquí, por favor!

Rapunzel, Mérida e Hiccup soltaron un jadeo al ver al semigigante Rubeus Hagrid agitando una linterna de aceite y llamando a todos los chicos nuevos de Hogwarts, que se veían increíblemente pequeños cuando se paraban frente a él, temerosos y ansiosos en partes iguales. Jack también estaba sorprendido ¡Ese hombre era del tamaño de los yetis de Norte! Sorprendente. Se acercaron a él y se subieron a las barcas que el hombre les señaló, dejando sus maletas en la orila, como se los indicó, aunque ni Pascal y Baby tooth se separaron de sus dueños, escondiéndose en sus ropas como pudieron.

Los cuatro tomaron la misma barca y, una vez estas comenzaron a avanzar sin remos, Jack se preocupó de observar a su alrededor, a todos los chicos que serían sus compañeros desde ese momento. Había un grupo bastante numeroso que parecía conocerse desde hace un tiempo, porque se hacían gestos y señalaban cosas con bastante confianza, siendo una chica rubia, con trenza y flequillo, la única que se mantenía tranquila. En otra de las barcas vio a Jamie, al que saludó con la mano, pero el niño estaba tan ensimismado en el lago que apenas le respondió. Junto a él iba otro chico, de cabellos muy claros y una chica de largos cabellos oscuros, que se apoyaba en el niño, como con miedo a caerse de la barcaza. Un niño castaño la miraba con cierta burla. Dejó de observar a sus nuevos compañeros cuando un tentáculo del grosor de media barca salió del agua, provocando chillidos de las chicas y exclamaciones en los chicos, antes de volver a desaparecer en las profundidades.

- No se preocupen, el calamar gigante es inofensivo, no les hará daño – bramó Hagrid. Los chicos se calmaron, pero no parecían del todo convencidos.

Minutos después llegaron finalmente a Hogwarts y el profesor Neville, que los esperaba en las escaleras de entrada, los guió por el vestíbulo, hasta llegar a donde todos los demás alumnos y profesores se encontraban: el gran comedor. Los niños entraron, sintiéndose torpes y diminutos bajo ese cielo nocturno, donde brillaban las estrellas con intensidad. Había cuatro largas mesas con multitud de alumnos, que se diferenciaban en sus vestimentas simplemente por sus corbatas y las insignias que resaltaban en sus túnicas, a la altura de sus pechos. Frente a ellos, las dos mesas de profesores se veía imponente y, en medio de la tribuna, un sencillo taburete de madera, donde descansaba un raído sombrero que, para sorpresa de varios, comenzó a cantar en cuanto las puertas se cerraron por completo. Una vez terminó, habiendo resaltado las características y virtudes de todas las casas, se hizo un silencio, que el profesor Neville rompió adelantándose un par de pasos con un pergamino en las manos.

- A medida que diga sus nombres, se acercaran para que el sombrero los selecciones en su casa correspondiente – indicó, carraspeando luego – Adler, Camille.

La muchacha de largo cabello negro que Jack había visto abrazada al otro muchacho avanzó con seguridad y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero le tapó los ojos cuando estuvo en su cabeza e, instantes después, tuvo su respuesta. "¡RAVENCLAW!", bramó y la chica, contenta, trotó hasta la mesa que había estallado en aplausos, donde una chica de cabellos tan blancos como los del guardián la abrazó, a modo de felicitación. Dos chicos más fueron llamados y enviados a Hufflepuff y Gryffindos, haciendo que las mesas aplaudieran.

- Bennett, James – el niño se sobresaltó y miró a Jack, junto al que había estado durante todo el recorrido.

- Nos vemos luego, Jamie – le susurró el espíritu, para calmarlo y el muchacho se dirigió al taburete, donde el sombrero lo analizó.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – sonriente y aliviado, el castaño se fue con su casa.

- Corona, Rapunzel.

La niña caminó nerviosa hasta sentarse en el taburete, oyendo los murmullos y comentarios que provocaba su largo cabello, ahora cubierto de flores, cuando se separó del grupo. Se sonrojó por ello, pero prefirió concentrarse en el sombrero, que le hablaba de tal modo que sólo ella podía escucharlo. Le resaltó sus virtudes y sus defectos, analizando cada casa de una en una, poniéndola nerviosa hasta que finalmente gritó su decisión, con estruendo:

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Cuando la rubia se fue a sentar junto a Jamie, que le sonrió, el profesor volvió a hablar, llamando a Mérida, que se sobresaltó y se dirigió al sombrero con orgullo, sentándose en el taburete y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en la casa de los leones, la misma casa donde había estado su padre. Sin embargo; el sombrero estaba en la disyuntiva de mandarla a Ravenclaw aunque, luego de la insistencia de la chica, tomó una decisión y rugió la respuesta.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La muchacha se puso a saltar de la emoción, ocasionando las risas amistosas de aquellos que les aplaudían con todas sus fuerzas, deteniéndose solo cuando la muchacha se sentó con ellos y el siguiente muchacho subió al escenario, terminando en Hufflepuff. A continuación fue el turno del chico castaño que había estado observando con burla a la chica Adler, se llamaba Eugene Fitzherbert y su casa fue Slytherin. A continuación dos chicos más, que fueron enviados a Gryffindor y, finalmente, fue el turno de Jack que, inseguro aunque con una sonrisa, se sentó en el taburete y esperó a que le pusieran al sombrero en la cabeza, temiendo congelarlo. Afortunadamente nada pasó y el sombrero se limitó a cavilar profundamente en qué casa ponerlo, haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara.

- Bueno, ya sé que casa tendrás… - oyó en su cabeza, haciendo que aguantara la respiración - ¡SLYTHERIN!

El espíritu de la diversión sonrió, animado por los aplausos de su nueva casa, y se dirigió hasta su mesa, sentándose junto al chico castaño llamado Eugene, que le sonrió y le tendió la mano, la cual no tardó en estrechar, notando como el contrario se extrañaba por la baja temperatura de su cuerpo, aunque no decía nada.

- Soy de manos frías… - se disculpó, de manera torpe, haciendo a Eugene reír y encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

La ceremonia continuó y el siguiente en sentarse en el taburete fue Hiccup, haciendo que sus tres amigos prestaran total atención, deseando que quedara con alguno de ellos. Los cuatro estaban quedando en casas distintas y eso los desanimaba un poco, porque habían estado deseando tener más tiempo para pasar juntos. Se habían llevado increíblemente bien y habían creído que podrían ser compañeros…

- ¡RAVENCLAW! – suspiraron. Al parecer no podría ser. De todos modos le sonrieron al chico y lo saludaron cuando pasó entre las mesas. No importaba la casa, serían amigos de todos modos. Una sonrisa se posó en sus rostros.

Luego de saber donde quedaría Hiccup la tensión desapareció por completo de ellos, centrándose en conocer a los demás chicos, aunque sin dejar de prestar a las selecciones de los que faltaban. La chica de trenza y flequillo llamada Astrid quedó en Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Mérida, que la saludó enérgicamente, consiguiendo una sonrisa de la rubia. El chico enorme que iba con ella en la barca y que respondía al extraño nombre de Fishlegs quedó en Ravenclaw, junto con Hiccup pero, por razones desconocidos por los otros tres, se alejó tímidamente de él y lo ignoró, aunque al pecoso no pareció molestarle en absoluto, más centrado en conversar con la niña Adler y Constance, la chica de cabellos blancos que la había abrazado, que tenía unos increíbles ojos rojos y era, como descubrió luego de presentarse, hermana de su nueva compañera, Camille. El chico de cabellos claros que iba en la barca con ellos y que respondía al nombre de Skandar se les unió poco después, presentándose como su primo y uniéndose a la conversación, aunque no participando demasiado en ella.

El chico fornido que iba con Astrid y Fishlegs, llamado Snotlout, fue enviado a Hufflepuff y otros dos chicos fueron enviados a Slytherin y Ravenclaw respectivamente. Los últimos dos fueron los gemelos que iban en el grupo grande, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, que fueron enviados a Slytherin y se sentaron junto a Jack y Eugene, respondiendo los saludos y centrándose inmediatamente en la mesa de profesores, donde la directora se había puesto de pie.

- Bueno, primero que nada, es importante que los de primer año sepan que no se pueden acercar al bosque prohibido, a menos que vayan en compañía de un profesor. Cualquiera que desobedezca esta orden corre peligro de expulsión – los de primer año se miraron entre ellos, asustados – además, el señor Filch ha pedido que no se utilicen los Sortilegios Weasley dentro del castillo y que pasen a leer las normas que pueden encontrar pegadas en la puerta de su despacho – el hombre desgarbado acariciaba a su gata y sonrió de manera un poco macabra al ver que los menores le dedicaban ciertas miradas de desconfianza – Sin nada más que decir, ¡a comer!

El efecto fue inmediato. Los platos se llenaron mágicamente de comida en cuanto la directora había pronunciado esas palabras y frente a los comensales aparecieron platos de todo tipo. Los de cursos mayores no tardaron en comenzar a comer y, minutos después, los de primero se les unieron, ya recuperados de la sorpresa. Jack comía tranquilamente un plato con filete cuando vio como Eugene alzaba una ceja y observaba a su lado, haciendo que él también se girara y viera como Tuffnuf atacaba una presa de pollo, al que le había puesto una servilleta por el costado para no mancharse demasiado. Jack rió y el chico, al sentirse observado, los miró y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- Amigo, seguro que sabes comer con cubiertos, deberías tratar – se mofó Eugene haciendo, sin darse cuenta, que Ruffnut, que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, bajara su presa y, avergonzada, lo dejara en el plato para comerlo con el tenedor. Jack la vio y sonrió nuevamente.

- En realidad se ve divertido… y delicioso – dijo, dejando su filete de lado y tomando una presa de pollo, para imitar al rubio de cabellos largos.

La chica rubia sonrió, entretenida y volvió a sus pasos anteriores, perdiendo la vergüenza que había creado el castaño en ella. Su hermano se encogió de hombros, llamándolos raros y siguió devorando la presa, mientras Eugene se reía y seguía comiendo con tranquilidad sus papas a la mayonesa, oyendo algunas risitas más de aquellos mayores que se centraban en los recién llegados a la casa.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff la situación era un tanto diferente. Mientras que Snotlout arrasaba con la comida como si no hubiera cenado en años y se limitaba a escuchar, Rapunzel y Jamie estaña inmersos en una charla con algunos alumnos mayores, que les explicaban cómo era todo por esos lugares, además de resaltar algunas cosas que podían o no podían hacer. Parecían ser la mesa más silenciosa de la sala pero eso no molestaba del todo a los mayores que portaban, más que nada, sonrisas contentas y conciliadores. Sólo se interrumpió la conversación cuando Snotlout ahogó un grito, haciendo que varios lo miraran y vieran como El Fraile Gordo salía de su plato, haciendo que todos se rieran y el fornido chico se corriera un asiento.

- Por cierto, noté que conocías a Jack – dijo Rapunzel hacia Jamie, mientras los mayores se dedicaban a charlar con el fantasma, que se había presentado ya.

- Pues sí, somos vecinos – explicó el castaño, sin saber del todo si eso era realmente correcto.

- Burgess, ¿verdad?

- Sí, exacto

Los muchachos se sonrieron, contentos de tener un tema de conversación.

La cena pasó veloz para los chicos hambrientos, que disfrutaban de los mejores manjares que les podían ofrecer los afanosos elfos domésticos. Carnes, ensaladas, postres, cada platillo era delicioso y desaparecía hacia los estómagos de los estudiantes, que se sorprendían al ver como la comida no parecía desaparecer o acabarse. Muchos incluso habían saciado ya su apetito y se dedicaban a conversar y, inconscientemente, a bostezar levemente cada poco minutos. Ya era tarde y así se los hizo saber la directora, que mandó a los de primero a seguir a sus prefectos, a lo que ellos obedecieron de inmediato, deseosos de estar en una cómoda cama y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mérida y Astrid caminaban una junto a la otra en el mar de alumnos, luego de que la primera alcanzara a despedirse con un ademán de sus otros tres amigos, que se dispersaban por los pasillos para llegar a sus respectivas salas comunes, siguiendo a sus propios prefectos, chicos de tercero en adelante que se encargarían de explicarles cómo funcionaban las cosas por ahí, para que no se metieran en problemas. Finalmente llegaron frente a la torre de Gryffindor, donde el retrato de la Dama Gorda los recibió, mirándolos de uno en uno de manera crítica, aunque sin hacer ningún comentario.

- ¿Contraseña?

- Varita de regaliz – dijo el prefecto, metiéndose por el hueco de la pared seguido de los menores antes de voltearse a mirarlos – la contraseña cambia cada semana, procuren aprendérsela y no olvidarla, o no podrán entrar hasta que llegue alguien que se la sepa – les advirtió, comenzando a señalar la sala común – las habitaciones de las chicas están a la derecha y la de los chicos a la izquierda, subiendo esos escalones. En el tablón de anuncios pueden poner cualquier cosas que no vaya contra las normas del colegio – finalmente sonrió más relajado – eso es todo.

La sala común era circular y tenía una gran chimenea en uno de los costados, donde diversos chicos de cursos superiores se encontraban charlando, para palear el frío de la noche de septiembre. Había varias butacas y el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras, todo decorado con rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor. Astrid y Mérida de sonrieron, observando como, por una de las ventanas, se podía observar el bosque prohibido.

- Vaya, no recuerdo haber sido tan pequeño cuando llegué a Hogwarts – escucharon, haciendo que se distrajeran y observaran al chico que había hablado, el cual los observaba con expresión amigable – Soy Demian Austen Adler, de tercero, a sus servicios – e hizo una divertida reverencia, sacando algunas risas.

- ¿Adler? ¿Eres pariente de esa chica que quedó en Ravenclaw? – inquirió Astrid, curiosa.

- Ah, hablas de Camille, pues sí, es mi prima – respondió el mayor, sentándose cómodamente en un sillón – de hecho, mis tres primos están en Ravenclaw. Constance, la hermana de Camille y Skandar, el otro chico que entró a primero este año, todos Ravenclaw. Se podría decir que soy la oveja negra de la familia – y les guiñó un ojo, sacando más risas.

La cosas en la casa de Ravenclaw no eran tan diferentes a lo que ocurría en las otras salas comunes. Los de primero estaban sentados en diversas zonas de la habitación y charlaban con diversos chicos mayores, que les contaban diversas anécdotas del colegio. Así era como estaba Hiccup que, sentado en un mullido sillón junto a Camille y Skandar, escuchaba a Constance y sus compañeros, que narraban las temporadas de Quidditch y las excursiones a Hosmeade, además de "datearlos" sobre los diversos profesores y las asignaturas, pasando también por diversas anécdotas personas.

- Entonces, ustedes tres son primos y tienen otro más, que es de Gryffindor ¿verdad? – inquirió el pecoso, mirándolos de uno en uno, notando lo poco que se parecían, en especial Tany (como le decían a Constance) con sus ojos rojos y su cabello platinado - … ¿cómo?

- Nuestro padre es hermano de la madre de Skandar y de la madre de Demian – explicó Camille, sonriente - ¿tú tienes primos o hermanos? - Hiccup negó - ¿En serio? Wow, ¡debe ser genial no tener que compartir! – se rió, Constance le dio un codazo

- ¡Oye, si no me tuvieras, morirías de aburrimiento!

- Tendría a Sky – le guiñó un ojo a su primo, que le sonrió.

- Já, ¿Quieres probar?

- ¡No! No, no, así está bien.

Skandar e Hiccup se rieron, sin poder evitarlo.

Tal como se había predicho, los muchachos cayeron dormidos en cuanto su cabeza se apoyó en la almohada de sus camas con dosel, con mantas negras, sábanas blancas y cortinas de los colores de su casa. A los pies de estas se encontraban sus baúles, que apenas fueron abiertas para sacar los pijamas y tirar las túnicas dentro, sin ningún tipo de cuidad, excepto por algunos, como Rapunzel, que se preocuparon de guardarlas para que no se arrugaran. En apenas dos horas ya todo el castillo dormía, incluso los cuadros, mientras las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo. El único que no dormía era Hiccup, que se había encaramado en la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia afuera, mirando ensimismado la luna y la inmensidad del bosque prohibido. Sólo se distrajo cuando oyó una cortina de las camas correrse, volteando y notando como Skandar lo miraba, con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Te desperté?

- No pasa nada – respondió el chico, con cordialidad - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, es sólo… debo asimilar todo esto ¿sabes? – su compañero de ojos azules lo miró en silencio – es decir, no tenía amigos hasta ayer…y hoy he conocido a tantas personas que… - se ruborizó al notar que balbuceaba y miró al otro, con vergüenza, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonriendo.

- Seguro que mañana terminas de asimilarlo…podrás ver a los chicos con los que venías en el bote… - dicho esto, volvió a cerrar sus cortinas y a dormir.

Hiccup sonrió, era verdad, vería a Mérida, Rapunzel… y a Jack. Tendrían clases juntos. Incluso podrían pasar los ratos libres _juntos. _Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para poder dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente la actividad comenzó temprano, con los prefectos asegurándose de que los chicos de primero despertaran a la hora y se dirigieran al gran comedor, donde empezarían su día antes de ir a sus primeras clases. En el gran comedor las fuentes estaban a rebosar de avena, había jarras de leche y de zumo, de tostadas y de alumnos que charlaban contentos y comían con tranquilidad, mientras los jefes de cada casa repartían los horarios de uno en uno. Mérida leyó su horario, emocionada, notando cuál era su primera clase y con quién: Vuelo, con Ravenclaw. Dio un pequeño salto, emocionada por la idea y corrió a la mesa de su amigo, sentándose junto a Hiccup y casi tirando el zumo de Camille en el proceso.

- ¡Hiccup, tenemos la primera clase juntos! – le dijo, mostrándole el horario, casi igual al del chico. Sin embargo; el chico se limitó a asentir, nervioso. No es que no estuviera entusiasmado, es que la idea de volar no era algo que le emocionara demasiado.

- Me parece que nuestro Hiccup está un poco nervioso – saltó Jack, que también se había acercado, abrazando al pecoso por los hombros con una sonrisa entretenida.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí! – se separó de los brazos de Jack, mirándolo ceñudo, aunque terminó relajándose al ver que la sonrisa del contrario no desaparecía. Mérida lo miraba también, ciertamente burlona. – Cómo sea, ¿qué clase tienes tú?

- Herbología, con Punzie – y como si la hubieran invocado, la chica llegó junto a ellos, radiante de emoción.

- ¿Han leído el horario? Es fantástico – exclamó, alegremente - ¡Este será un año fantástico! – y se rió, desbordante. Sus amigos le dieron la razón.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Dicho y hecho, los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron en camino, reuniéndose con sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Mérida salió al patio junto a Astrid, corriendo hasta la zona de clases, ansiosas por volar. Por su parte, Hiccup se quedó unos momentos en el borde, observando como Jack y Rapunzel desaparecían hacia los invernaderos, junto a los gemelos de su aldea, el chico castaño que parecía conocer a Jack hace mucho y otro chico, castaño también, que revoloteaba alrededor de Rapunzel con aire distendido, conversando de quién sabe qué cosa.

- ¡Hiccup, llegaremos tarde! – observó hacia la voz y vio a los primos Adler esperándolo. Sonrió y se dirigieron a la clase al trote.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora C: espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, aparecen una serie de Ocs: Los primos Adler. No se preocupen, estos personajes son principalmente de apoyo y de ambientación C: de todos modos, espero que lleguen a quererlos un poquito con el tiempo.**

**Saludos! Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
